Histoire nocturne
by Nanamy
Summary: Quand la Kyo team doit affronter les dangers nocturnes d'une ville que se passe t'il ? Venez lire et vous le saurez. FICTION EN PAUSE
1. Le garçon détesté par tous !

**SDK ne nous appartiens pas**

**Titre:** **Histoire nocturne**

**AuteurS : _Darkhuricaine _et_ Nanamy_**

**ToUoToUoToUoToUoToUoToU**

**Dans une salle de conférence,**

**Yukimura: Bonjour chères demoiselles comment allez vous ? (Se tourne vers l'enclos où sont enfermé des hommes tel que Jiraya-sama, Kon, Tigre Rouge...les pervers quoi) Et vous aussi très chers membres masculins, nous somme donc réunit grâce à l'alliance de deux auteurs pour écrire encore et toujours plus de conneries, rien que pour vous chers lecteurs. Aujourd'hui nous allons les interroger pour vous!**

**Une lumière s'illumina au dessus de Nanamy.**

**Yukimura: Alors commençons par Nanamy Jolie jeune fille qui écrie divers fics sur Naruto et sur SDK**

**Nanamy : . . .(rougit)**

**Une lumière éclaira Darkhuricaine attaché dans une cage.**

**Yukimura: Et voilà Darkhuricaine , animal en rut très dangereux, mesdemoiselles veuillez faire attention.**

**Darkhuricainedébattant:Je suis pas un animal non plus.**

**Nanamy sur un ton niais : Alors tu te considères comme dangereux ? Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de traîner avec toi.**

**Yukimura souriant: Non mais tu agis comme tel. Ah oui, et trois fictions à son actif, une sur Naruto pas très réussit en somme, et deux sur SDK avec beaucoup de conneries dedans.**

**Le dragueur invétéré sortit un papier de sa manche.**

**Yukimura souriant avec charme: Commençons les questions alors : vos nom et prénom? **

**Darkhuricaine : Yannick pour mon nom ça n'intéresse personne et...**

**Darkhuricaine fut coupé par un bruit venant de derrière la cage .On pouvait voir deux Yeux rouges qui brillaient de rage dans son dos.**

**Kyo sabre en main: je te tiens enfin ! Pas trop tôt!**

**Darkhuricaine pointe son doigt en direction de Kyo: Tiens, une Yuya toute nue **

**Kyo se retourna vivement près a parer un coup venant d'un quelconque ennemi mais ne trouva rien que des filles rouges gloussantes comme des furies et une veine apparu sur sa tempe droite :YANNNNNNICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nanamy avec deux grosses gouttes sur le haut du crâne : Kyo c'est fait avoir comme un puceau **

**Darkhuricaine c'était libéré et commençait à fuir quand soudain il se trouva face à Yuya qui sortait innocemment des toilettes: Yannick tu fait quoi?**

**Darkhuricaine pressé la contourna en disant: Je suis pourchassé par ton amoureux.**

**Yuya choqué le laissa passer quand Tigre rouge ajouta: Ne le laissez pas passer, ce n'est pas marrant sinon ! En plus il mâtait avec moi les filles au Onsen hier soir**

**Darkhuricaine se sentit attraper au col, tiré en arrière et ne vit non plus une paire d'yeux mais toute une foule:Oups ! je le sens mal. **

**Nanamy regarde la scène sans émotion, juste une petite pensé parvint jusqu'a ses lèvres : Quel Baka !**

**Le passage qui suit fut censuré et un chibi-Yukimura arriva : Bon suite à un accident d'un des auteurs nous vous laissons lire cette fics et vous donnons rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite du questionnaire**

**Nanamy: Reviews??**

**_TT.TT.TT.TT.TT._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le garçon détesté par tous !**

**_O o O o O o O o O o_**

**_O o O o O o O o_**

**_O o O o O o_**

**_O o O o_**

**_O o_**

Certaine histoire ne commence pas par de grands événements avec des héros et des monstres à battre ou dans une grande ville remplit d'habitants insolites, or celle là commence dans un petit village du nom de **Noritake **

Ce village, un peu coupé du monde, au somment d'une colline entouré par une forêt luxuriante et un grand fleuve qui naissait en haut de la montagne **Mont Fujiku.**

Il faisait bon y vivre, car tous les habitants se connaissaient, mais au-delà de la montagne et de la forêt se trouvait une grande ville du nom de **Okayama** où tous les jeunes du village passaient leur scolarité.

Ainsi comme chaque matin depuis son arrivait au lycée, Yuya jeune femme de 17 ans prenait le train pour rejoindre son établissement, la prestigieuse enseigne portant le nom de son fondateur, le lycée « Le roi rouge ».

* * *

Yuya attendais patiemment le train, pour enfin s'asseoir et reposer ses fines jambes qui la portaient depuis bientôt plus d'une heure. 

Elle écoutait son Mp3 à fond pour patienter et lors d'une musique du groupe Unver world, son train arriva.

Elle pénétra dans un wagon qui se trouvait être le plus proche et reconnut une jeune fille assise près d'une des nombreuses vitres du train. Elle était pas bien grande, mais plus que la blonde ce qui la faisait rageait parfois d'être la plus petite de sa classe. La jeune fille accoudée sur une vitre avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des mèches violettes qui s'arrêtèrent au niveau des épaules. Celle-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensés avec ses beaux yeux qui faisaient qu'elle avait un regard pénétrant qui plaisait à beaucoup de garçons. La blonde s'approcha furtivement de la brune et posa une main glacée sur son cou et s'amusa de la réaction de cette dernière qui hurla comme une furie sous le mauvais regard des autres voyageurs.

« Yuya ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu es folle, j'ai failli faire une syncope ! Tu veux ma mort ? » Rageait la brune.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! » Pouffait la blonde qui s'asseyait près de sa camarade de classe en enlevant les écouteurs de son Mp3.

Le reste du voyage étant plus calme, la brune Mahiro se confia à son amie de toujours Yuya, le nom de l'élut de son cœur.

« Mais, c'est un abrutis fini ! Comment peux tu craquer pour lui ? » Demandait choqué Yuya.

« Je n'y peut rien. . . Je l'aime. . Il me fait rire et il est si gentil . . . J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui . . . je. . . » Répondit Mahiro en bafouillant gêné par cette conversation.

Yuya sourit face aux rougeurs de son amie et lui murmura.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emportée, mais je le trouve tellement abruti par moment. Mais si tu l'aimes alors je ferais tout pour t'aider et te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. »

A ses mots son amie lui sourit timidement en la remerciant, cela faisait presque 12 ans qu'elles se connaissaient et s'appréciaient, même si Mahiro habitait dans le village voisin elles se retrouvaient toujours chez l'une ou l'autre.

Soudain une petite voix répéta

« Prochain arrêt Okayama »

« Allez viens, c'est notre arrêt, puis faut qu'on se dépêche parce que le lycée . . . c'est pas la porte a côté » se plaignait vivement la blonde sous le rire de Mahiro.

Elles sortirent du train sous les yeux pervers des contrôleurs et se dépêchèrent pour traverser le hall de la gare pour s'enfoncer dans la ville.

Après une dizaine de minute de marche, elles atteignirent le lycée.

Elles passèrent les grilles sous le regard attentif du pion Saizo qui surveillait les vas et viens des élèves, en effet depuis quelques temps de drôle de choses se passaient à Okayama.

* * *

« Yuya !!! Ma chérie ! Je veux mon bisou du matin ! » Dit une voix qui s'élançait à vive allure vers la blonde qui riposta avec aisance comme par habitude d'un coup de poing vers la chose rouge qui s'approchait trop vite à son goût. Cette chose non identifiée vola comme pour atteindre les cieux quand soudain une voix s'écria 

« Bravo Yuya ! Tu battu ton propre record plus de 350 mètres tu t'améliores dis moi » félicita Akira, jeune homme de la même classe que la blonde. Elle était ravie d'être si proche de se garçon si gentil et si mignon avec ses beaux cheveux blond et sa physionomie qui ne laisse aucune fille de glace.

« Bonjour tous le monde » Dit une voix aigue qui coupa Yuya dans ses propres réflexions.

« Bonjour Akari » Rétorqua la blonde à une belle jeune fille ou homme ? Qu'importe cet être était magnifique avec ses cheveux rose clair et ses yeux rosâtres.

« Akari tu sais ou est le reste de la bande ? » Demanda doucement une Mahiro anxieuse.

« Luciole joue avec une petite limace, Bonten se bat contre Sasuke qui l'a traité de gros gorille mangeur de banane Kyoshiro essaie tant bien que mal d'inviter Sakuya au restaurant, Okuni est dans les toilettes pour se refaire une beauté et Yukimura drague une fille de terminal qui m'a l'air pas très futé » Termina Akari sous le regard peiné de Mahiro.

« Il ne te mérite pas » Susurra La blonde à sa voisine qui soupira

_« Me verra –t-il un jour ? Fera t-il attention a moi ? »_ Voilà ce que pensait la brune depuis plusieurs mois.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

**Au fond de la cours.**

« Tu ne ressemble qu'a un gros gorille mangeur de banane c'est tout, y a pas à chercher des années. En plus l'odeur de banane ne fait qu'appuyer mon raisonnement, retourne dans la forêt Chita !! » S'esclaffa Sasuke sous le regard sombre de Bonten

« C'est pas ma faute ! Ce matin j'aime manger des bananes flambées ! De tout façon tu n'es qu'un sale mioche ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras des poils ! » Rageait le gorille.

« Répète ça, pour voir ? » Rétorqua d'une terrible voix le jeune homme.

Bonten sourit de plus belle voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible et le combat reprit de plus belle.¨

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

« Sakuya. . Je. . On se connaît depuis très longtemps. . Et. . Je me. . Enfin je me demandais si. . Euh. . Enfin si tu es d'accord . . . tu voudrais. . Peut-être. . Manger. . Un morceau avec moi ? » Bafouillait Kyoshiro sous le doux sourire de sa belle.

« Biens sûr j'en serais ravi ! » répondit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

**Dans les toilettes des filles**

« Hey ! La blonde vire de là ! Avec ton gros cul je ne peux pas me mettre en face de la glace ! De toute façon la nature ne t'a pas gâté alors dégage c'est pas avec du maquillage que tout va changer ! » Exprimait d'une voix lasse Okuni.

« Pff ! Viens Sakura on y va, c'est pas parce qu'elle est la plus populaire du lycée qu'elle a tout les droits cette garce ! » Souffla Ino à son amie aux cheveux roses.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de ma beauté » gloussait la renarde.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

**Près de l'entrée**

« On va les rejoindre ? Pas toujours les mêmes qui peuvent s'amuser ! » Dit une voix toute excitée qui n'était autre que Yuya.

Akari,Akira et Mahiro acquiescèrent et rattrapèrent Yuya qui déjà s'avancait près de Kyoshiro qui était rouge comme une tomate.

Après quelques minutes de rire et de jeu toute la bande était au complet. Une bonne ambiance y régnait, tous ce connaissait depuis fort longtemps, sauf Kyoshiro qui avait rejoint la bande depuis seulement un an. Depuis son arrivée l'ambiance y était changée même transformée surtout entre les garçons enfin c'est ce que pensait Yuya.

Soudain les rires et les cris firent place au silence et les mimes joyeuses se contractèrent à la vu de lui.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur ce garçon qui était dans la même classe que le groupe, Kyo ou le démon aux yeux rouge.

Yuya ne savait pas pourquoi mais tous les garçons le détestaient même le haïssaient.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient il y avait une grande tension, un grand froid s'installait.

Un jour Yuya voulant en savoir plus, du pourquoi et du comment, de cette haine réciproque alla lui demander. Mais juste avant de lui avoir adressé la parole, elle fut attrapé par Kyoshiro qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais s'attacher à lui si elle voulait être heureuse dans la vie.

_Mais un jour elle saura, un jour elle connaîtra le secret de ce Kyo, du lien qu'il avait avec les garçons. Et pourquoi ils se détestaient tant !_


	2. Descente dans les ténèbres

**Darkhuricaine**: Gomen pour l'attente mais j'avais zappé de faire la suite de cette fic' étant donné que j'ai arrêté d'écrire Donc n'en tenez pas rigueur à **Nanamy**...sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Descente dans les ténèbres.**

**..OpO pOc cpO pOpc cOp..**

Tandis que la journée se déroulait comme d'habitude, la fin des cours sonna enfin et toute la bande sortit joyeusement de l'établissement. Kyoshiro, rouge comme c'est pas permis annonça, une fois devant l'entrée du lycée.

"Bon...on...on vous laisse...Sakuya et moi allons au restaurant et..."

Yukimura tout joyeux, en voyant une Sakuya atteinte de rougeurs devant cette situation, coupa le pauvre Kyoshiro en disant.

"Ouais Kyoshiro a raison tous au resto allez on y... "

« PAM!!!!!! »

Yuya avait frappé la tête de Yukimura d'un violent coup de poing, tandis que Tigre rouge pleurait en disant être jaloux du Sanada. La blonde annonça à ses deux amis qu'ils pouvaient y aller tout en menaçant Yukimura que si jamais il allait les embéter. . ses chances de concevoir une descendance serait proche de zéro. Bonten quant à lui expliqua que son père l'attendait pour qu'il l'aide à réaliser certains travaux chez lui et salua chaleureusement ce petit monde (avec de puissantes étreintes à en faire craquer les os) avant de partir.

"Bon donc ça veut dire que Sasuke et moi allons aussi y aller au revoir les filles "

Yukimura commença à partir, vite suivi par Sasuke qui lui emboîta le pas en disant au revoir aux autres. Akira regarda l'heure et se proposa de raccompagner les demoiselles restantes mais Okuni déclina son offre car elle avait un rendez-vous. Elle partit en saluant tout le monde. Mahiro répondit au garçon :

"Pourquoi pas je dois aller à la gare. Et toi Akari tu fais quoi?"

"Je vais venir avec vous c'est sur mon chemin Et Yuya tâche de ne pas travailler trop tard se soir. Tu joue avec ta santé et surtout ta beauté !"

La blonde sourit avant de répondre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je ferai attention à ne pas trop en faire "

Akira intervint.

"Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir? Comme ça..."

Yuya le coupa toujours souriante.

"Non ça ira ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi Bon je vous laisse a plus tard "

Yuya partit en laissant les trois autres entre eux.

* * *

Sur le chemin la blonde se sentit observée et en se retournant aperçu furtivement un garçon familier. Elle reconnut ce dénommé « Kyo »... Il bifurqua pour prendre le chemin sur sa droite et Yuya recommença à se demander pourquoi ce garçon, qui ne semblait rien avoir de particulier, était autant détesté... La tête pleine de question Yuya rentra dans le café où elle travaillait et après s'être changée se mit au travail. Dehors, sans être vu, sur le toit d'une maison un type avec les yeux rouges et habillé d'un manteau noir regardait la blonde servir les clients. Il portait un masque blanc décoré d'un éclair violet laissant juste voir une paire d'yeux rouge sang. Il disparu soudainement et discrètement comme un fantôme.

* * *

"Enfin fini . Maintenant faut que je rentre vite fait à la maison." 

Yuya partit en direction de la gare avant de s'arrêter instantanément. Elle se retourna brusquement et donna un coup de poing titanesque en pleine tronche de la personne au bandana derrière elle. Cette personne fut projetée contre un mur et s'y encastra. Yuya s'approcha de cette forme familière, qui n'était autre que Tigre Rouge. Avec un regard maléfique et en faisant craquer ses doigts elle lui dit d'une voix mielleuse.

"Tiiiigre Rooouge... Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas me suivre? Tu ne saura pas ou j'habite alors pas la peine d'essayer..."

Tigre rouge allait répondre mais un autre coup de poing sur sa pauvre petite tête le fit taire.

* * *

Yuya repartit vers la gare toute souriante, laissant Tigre Rouge méconnaissable avec toutes ces bosses sur son visage et attaché de la tête aux pieds Le jeune homme laissa couler une larme quand il aperçut soudain, ou plutôt ne sentit plus sa présence. Au même moment, une ombre passait de toit en toit. Il tenta de se libérer mais ne réussit pas a cause de la manière experte dont il était attaché.

* * *

En arrivant à la gare, Yuya s'assit pour attendre son train. Comme d'habitude à cette heure tardive cet endroit était désert. Mais pour on ne sait quelle raison la jeune fille se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière elle et vit un groupe de trois personnes entrer à leur tour dans la gare. Ces trois personnes étaient habillées de capes et on ne pouvait pas discerner leurs visages. Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Yuya voulut se lever mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva plaquée au sol avec une main sur la bouche l'empêchant de crier. Prise de panique et la peur au ventre elle voulut se débattre mais l'homme se trouvant sur elle l'empêchait complètement de bouger avec une force implacable. Ses trois amis arrivèrent en se mettant à rire. Yuya complètement impuissante et apeurée fondit en larmes quand l'un d'eux tira sur le haut de son uniforme scolaire pour défaire sa chemise en laissait un cou, de frêles épaules et une poitrine à l'air libre. Tandis qu'un des types enlevait sa capuche pour se laisser voir de la jeune victime.

La lycéenne vit avec effroi un homme hideux et chauve avec de longues canines et des yeux rouge sang. Il se baissa pour détailler le torse de la jeune fille, passa une langue sur sa poitrine puis remonta lentement vers le cou de la jeune victime qui laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Le chauve se préparait à la mordre quand soudain il sauta en arrière pour éviter un couteau relié à un fil d'acier. L'auteur de cette interruption ne tarda pas à apparaître en tirant sur le fil d'acier pour reprendre son arme.

Vêtu d'un long manteau, d'un pantalon noir et ne portant qu'une vulgaire paire de baskets. Il s'avança lentement, on pouvait voir grâce à la lumière des lampadaires qu'il cachait son visage avec un masque totalement blanc mise à par un éclair violet peint sur l'extrémité d'une des fentes laissant voir une paire d'yeux rouge sang. Une chevelure brune qui rappela une chose à Yuya , surprise par cette apparition tout comme les quatre personnes encapuchonnées.

L'homme en noir commença à avancer et tira un long sabre se trouvant dans son dos. Les quatre agresseurs reculèrent en poussant des cris inhumains. L'un d'eux n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un sabre le traversa de part en part, en remontant le coupa en deux. Les trois autres sortirent immédiatement des armes à feu et ouvrirent à leur tour les hostilités. Courant pour éviter les balles, il ramassa au passage Yuya qui était toujours au sol en état de choc après que l'homme sur elle se soit fait trancher en deux. Le type tranché qui c'était changé en cendre. Derrière le pilier elle regarda avec des yeux vides l'homme qui la tenait contre lui, tandis que les balles se heurtaient au pilier et au sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont ses gens ? J'ai peur. . Je ne comprends rien à cette situation. . Qui est ce garçon ? Il est fou de se s'opposer à autant de types louches ! J'ai peur ! Pourquoi suis-je si impuissante ? » Pensa Yuya en cachant tant bien que mal son torse dénudé.

"Reste là et ne bouge pas."

Se furent les seules paroles de cet homme en noir qui sortit subitement de son abri et commença à dévier les balles avec son sabre, tout en se rapprochant de ses agresseurs. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur il donna un coup de sabre horizontal. L'homme en capuche sauta pour éviter le coup mais l'homme en noir le suivit en sautant à son tour et donna un coup vertical cette fois-ci, tranchant son adversaire en deux. Prenant appui sur le mur il sauta à la rencontre du troisième qui para le coup de sabre avec son pistolet et donna un coup de pied circulaire au sabreur, l'envoyant contre le mur. Se relevant rapidement en bondissant sur le coté pour éviter les coups de feu il remarqua un mouvement se dirigeant vers le pilier ou se trouvait Yuya.

Il tira sur sa ceinture pour prendre un câble rétractable et l'attacha rapidement à un couteau, lança le couteau qui se planta dans la tête de l'homme. Déviant deux balles de sont adversaire il courut vers l'homme avec le couteau planté dans la tête qui se retournait pour affrontait le sabreur. Tirant brusquement sur le câble et faisant sortir le couteau du crâne de l'homme, il para un coup de poing avec le couteau et trancha horizontalement son adversaire qui partit à son tour en poussière. Le temps de se retourner il reçu un coup de sabre lui déchirant le dos.

Il sauta pour s'éloigner un peu de son adversaire. Se faisant face chacun un sabre à la main les deux adversaires attendaient un geste de l'autre. L'homme en noir chargea brusquement en même temps que son adversaire. Les deux sabres se heurtèrent violemment. Repoussant son adversaire, il lui lança un couteau, qui fut paré et donna un coup horizontal. Son adversaire esquiva en sautant en arrière, puis donna de suite un coup en diagonale visant l'épaule de l'homme en noir.

Il para mais la douleur de son dos lui fit mettre un genoux a terre. Profitant de l'occasion, son adversaire lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui propulsa l'autre un peu plus loin. Atterrissant sur ces pieds mais essoufflé, il se releva et plaça le sabre devant ces yeux. Avec deux doigts il parcourut tout le long de la lame en partant de la garde. L'homme en noir hurla.

"Mizuchi, vent divin obscur."

Se sentant menacé et suivant son instinct, son adversaire sauta sur le coté juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque. Prenant peur il s'enfuit tandis que l'homme en noir se trouvait derrière lui. Courant à toutes jambes vers la sortie il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre ni d'entendre ce que lui disait l'homme en noir, il tomba en morceaux et se transforma en poussière. Rangeant son sabre l'homme retourna vers Yuya qui était restée derrière son pilier comme on lui avait dit et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Quand il fut à coté d'elle il lui dit en lui tendant la main.

"Ça va? Tu devrais faire attention."

Yuya toujours sous le choc prit la main tendue avec difficulté, se releva en cachant sa semi nudité et sans quelle puisse rien faire elle se fit voler un baiser...qui plus est...Son PREMIER baiser. Ce fut pour elle comme une décharge électrique. Après avoir subi cette agression, elle était dans un état lamentable, apeurée et faible, et pour couronner le tout cet abruti se permet de l'embrasser sans son autorisation. Réagissant elle voulu mettre une claque à l'homme qui avait osé lui voler son premiers baiser sans son accord mais sa main rencontra le vide.

"C'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt... même si je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser les planches à pain..." Lui dit cet homme étrange tout en détaillant sans gène sa poitrine à moitié divulguée.

Yuya au comble de la colère après ces mots réagit au quart de tour.

"Qui est une planche à pain? Tu va..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une main se mettre sur sa bouche et deux yeux rouges se plonger dans les siens.

"Tu est bien mal polie... même pas un merci? Et en plus tu ..."

Il se tut soudain après avoir reçu un genou dans ce qui fait de lui un homme part de la jeune femme.

"Goujat, Hentai tu va..."

Elle remarqua soudain la blessure de l'homme saignant abondamment dans le dos et reçu un choc au niveau de la nuque et tomba inconsciente dans les bras de l'hommes se tenant toujours entre les jambes à cause de la douleur.

* * *

Yuya se réveilla d'un bond au matin quand son réveil sonna. Elle regarda où elle était et reconnu sa chambre. Elle se rappela soudainement les événements de la soirée. Qui était cet homme? Et ces drôles de types aussi? Elle descendit en trombe et vit son frère dans la cuisine. Elle lui demanda si hier quelque chose c'était passé, et devant la réponse négative de son frère qui lui dit que tout c'était passé comme d'habitude Yuya se dit que cela devait être un rêve.

* * *

_Alors content ?_


	3. Ce que j'ignore

**On ne possède pas SDK (On est deux à écrire, oui oui je vous assureuh !)**

**Bon cette fois c'est ma faute Gomenasai !! - -'**

**Mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre (Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle Fiction avec ma Chibi-Yuya me prendrais autant de temps... faut dire aussi qu'elle me met la pression XD mais chuteuh ! sinon elle va s'énerver !! Mais bon, elle est quand même mignonne, même en pleine crise XD (sauf quand sa veine sur sa tempe est sur le point d'exploser ))**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe**

**( Merci pour vos reviews ça nous motive trop pour écrire !XD dankeuh !!! Nyah!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Ce que j'ignore **

Yuya partit de bonne heure, le matin de son drôle de rêve, mais est-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle voulait aller au lycée plus tôt pour y réfléchir et faire le point.

Dans le train elle se remémora les épisodes de la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis. Elle avait croisé ce Kyo, puis elle était allée travailler. A la sortie elle avait croisé Tigre-rouge et quelque temps après elle se fit agresser.

Elle était pleine réflexion quand la petite voix dit.

« Prochain arrêt **Okayama** »

* * *

Elle arriva au lycée et croisa le pion Saizo qui l'interpella. 

« Mademoiselle Shiina !! »

« Oui ? » Répondit simplement la belle encore endormie.

« Vous travaillez à mi-temps dans un petit café n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le pion.

Elle acquiesça simplement en attendant la suite du discours.

« N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'inhabituel ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Questionna la belle choquée par les allusions qu'il faisait.

« Rien de particulier, mais hier soir il y a eu une agression à la gare, des poteaux étaient abîmés comme s'ils avaient reçut des tirs de pistolet. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu quelque chose. » Répliqua le pion.

« Euh non rien, désolée. J'y vais.» dit Yuya avant de partir vers son bâtiment.

Son coeur battait la chamade, elle se sentait très mal et soudain elle eut des nausées. Elle courut aux toilettes pour vomir. Devant un miroir au dessus d'un lavabo elle se regarda, la belle devint incroyablement blanche. Yuya secoua sa tête nerveusement.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, le rêve d'hier soir. . .C'était qu'un simple rêve ! Je . . .Non je n'y crois pas! Mais ça explique alors les travaux dans la gare, les responsables ont voulu étouffer l'affaire. . Non balivernes ! Conneries... Mais je.. . Kyo. . Il a du sûrement voir ou entendre quelque chose non ? Et Tigre-rouge ?. .Bon calme-toi ! Je dois savoir, connaître la vérité et donc c'est se renseigner auprès de ce Kyo. » Réfléchit la blonde qui se sentit un peu plus sûre d'elle après.

La lycéenne reprit du poil de la bête si on peut le dire, car elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle entra,Yuya vit Kyo. C'était un beau garçon, grand, svelte mais un peu musclé, avec des yeux rouges et de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'aux reins. Quoi des yeux rouges ? Comme le garçon d'hier ?

Elle vint s'asseoir à sa place, qui se trouvait comme par le biais du destin près de sa table. Ils étaient à une même lignée mais pas dans la même rangée. Elle était contre la fenêtre et lui juste devant elle, mais dans la rangée d'à côté.

Quand Yuya passa devant lui, il ne la remarqua pas, plongé dans ses pensées, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Car deux yeux rouges l'observèrent.

La blonde à sa table l'observait attentivement, pour déceler son secret. Ayant marre d'attendre qu'il vienne la voir et surtout pour profiter de ce qu'ils sont seuls, l'ancienne victime prit la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau du brun et s'assit en face de lui.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant une minute. Lui, il avait le regard à la fois surpris et froid, elle, elle avait le regard sérieux et furieux.

« C'est bien toi, Onime no Kyo ? » demanda t-elle froidement.

« . . . »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Et que faisait le grand Kyo hier soir entre onze heures et minuit ? » Continua Yuya avec un ton sec qui lui assurait des réponses mais elle ne connaissait vraiment pas ce Kyo.

« . . . »

« Kyo, réponds ! »

« . . »

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

« . . . »

« Mais tu vas répondre à la fin ? » Hurla d'une voix aiguë Yuya furieuse d'un tel comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bruyante Planche à pain. » Répondit le beau brun.

A ces mots la blonde fut sous le choc. C'était lui, le jeune garçon. Car hier soir il l'avait appelée comme ça. Oui cette affaire s'était résolue par une victoire pour la famille Shiina. Fière d'elle, l'apprentie enquêtrice rétorqua;

« Alors tu avoue ? Je le savais ! Tu es le garçon d'hier soir ! C'est toi le dingue aux couteaux ! »

« . . . »

« Je sais que c'est toi ! Avoue ! »

« . . . »

« Mais tu va avouer à la fin ? » Beugla la belle en attrapant le col de l'uniforme de son camarade de classe. Mais a peine elle fit ce geste qu'il prit la main de la fille et la tira violemment. Elle se retrouva avachie sur la table du brun, son visage près du sien et ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! » avait-il dit.

Mais Yuya ne se sentit nullement impressionnée et elle continua de l'embêter croyant qu'à la fin il craquerait et avouerait son crime.

« Et bien nous avançons ! Maintenant avoue !!! Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé !! C'était qui ses drôles de types ? » Questionna la belle avec son regard dur.

Kyo semblait choqué par cette attitude, elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux celle-là.

Devant le mutisme de son camarade de classe, Yuya avança son visage contre celui du brun comme pour percer son secret ou bien parce que ses yeux rouges l'avaient ensorcelée. .Qui sait ?

Mais à ce moment là Kyoshiro et Akira entrèrent.

« Yuya ! » Cria Akira qui courut vers son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Akira, ça va. »

« Comment ne pas m'inquiéter alors que ce connard à osé te toucher ! Viens avec moi, tu paraît fatiguée» Réconforta le blond.

Au moment où ils sortirent de la salle de classe, Kyoshiro s'avança vers Kyo en lui demanda de s'expliquer sur cette situation.

Mais comme à son habitude le démon se taisait.

Fou de rage il voulut frapper son camarade, mais son poing fut stoppé par la main de Kyo qui le regardait maintenant.

« Ne t'approche pas de Yuya ! Ne la regarde même pas ! Je te l'interdis » dit Kyoshiro qui était rouge de colère.

«Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » Furent les seuls mots du brun avant de repousser violemment Kyoshiro.

* * *

Dans les toilettes. 

« Yuya est-ce que tu va bien ? » Demanda pour la centième fois Akira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien, c'est seulement mon poignet qui . . » Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir qu' Akira prit le poignet de la belle et l'embrassa doucement.

« Akira... Tu... » Semblait gênée la belle qui rougit pour la forme.

« Yuya, fait attention à Kyo il est dangereux, je ne permettrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Choisis-moi et je te promet de te rendre heureuse. » Murmura le blond toujours le poignet de Yuya dans sa main, mais il avança son visage et embrassa tendrement la blonde très surprise de ce geste.

Ce baiser était doux et chaud, mais l'autre avait quelque chose de plus qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Elle laissa l'accès à sa bouche et Akira y glissa sa langue. Là commençait un vrai baiser passionné.

Ils durent le rompre pour cause de manque d'air, Akira qui reprit son souffle en redemanda un, mais la belle le bloqua.

« Ecoute Akira. . .Je »

« Oui, je comprends tu as besoin de plus de temps, je comprends. Tu peux prendre tout le temps qui te sera nécessaire. Je t'attendrai, toute la vie s'il le faut. » Répliqua doucement le blond en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'élue de son coeur.

Puis il repartit en direction de la salle de classe, laissant Yuya perplexe car tout ce qu'avait dit Akira, toute les femmes auraient été très heureuses de l'entendre, elle l'était aussi mais quelque chose au fond de son coeur l'arrêta. Elle se sentit mal et vomit encore pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

Pendant toute la matinée Yuya réfléchit à ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle pensa à Kyo, Akira, à l'homme au masque, aux hommes cagoulés.

* * *

A la pause de midi tout le monde était silencieux, même Tigre-rouge était calme, c'était vraiment bizarre. De cause à effet la curiosité de Yuya grandit et donc elle voulut encore approcher ce Kyo, même si elle jouait avec le feu, il y avait quelque chose en ce garçon qui l'attirait... Mais quoi ?

* * *

« Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous êtes en forme pour mon cours ! Car aujourd'hui il va y avoir du sport!! » Pouffa le professeur d'EPS content de son propre jeu de mot. 

Tout le monde était en tenue adéquate pour l'exercice physique : du hand-ball.

Yuya durant l'explication des consignes du prof' observa sous toutes les coutures Kyo, ce dernier se sentant observé tourna la tête et surprit notre blonde. Il esquissa un sourire triomphant, puis s'éloigna quand Akira vint à la hauteur de Yuya.

« Allez bande de mauviettes ! Tous à l'échauffement ! » Beuglait le prof'.

« Yuya !!!!! Je peux me mettre avec toi ?? » demanda Tigre-rouge en sautillant partout.

« Que, quoi ? » demanda interloquée la blonde.

« On dois se mettre par couples alors j'ai pensé que... » Osa Tigre-rouge qui enlaça la belle.

« Tu pense mal ! Hidetada ! Tu viens avec moi ! » S'écria mécontent Akira qui le prit par le col.

Yuya regarda autour d'elle les 'couples' formés, elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir Kyoshiro et Sakuya ensemble, ni même Yukimura avec la fille la plus mignonne la classe après Akari bien sûr. Luciole faisait équipe avec Akari, mais comme l'un ne faisait guère attention au cours et que l'autre pour la beauté du sport préféra admirer les beaux garçons en plein effort, ils faisaient un couple parfait. Mahiro faisait équipe avec Okuni qui était en compétition avec son amie, pour une raison que Yuya ne connaissait pas. La blonde fut surprise de voir Bonten et Sasuke ensembles. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer mais s'échauffaient malgré tout. Quel équipe !

Après quelques minutes dans ses rêveries le prof' de sport appela la demoiselle pour la mettre avec lui.

« Etant donné que tu es toute seule tu va te mettre avec Kyo ! Et pas de mais ! Fais-le et bouge tes petites fesses, petite. »

Malgré son mécontentement Yuya dû obéir à son professeur.

« Mais ça me permettra d'en savoir plus sur Kyo et sur ce qu'il faisait hier soir. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit un ballon et s'avança vers Kyo qui était contre le mur et ne faisait rien, comme d'habitude.

« Hé ! Kyo! » dit-elle.

« . . . . »

Il leva la tête mais ne dit rien.

« On fait équipe alors bouge-toi ! » S'énerva la belle pour faire réagir ce mollusque.

« . . . »

« Bon tu viens t'échauffer ? Ou je gueule tellement fort que tu ne pourra pas entendre pendant plus d'une semaine ! C'est comme tu veux à toi de choisir! » Annonça Yuya fière de son marchandage.

« T'es chiante Planche à pain. » Rétorqua Kyo qui se leva.

Durant les échauffement très physiques, donc s'envoyer la balle pendant dix minutes, tous les élèves observèrent le nouveau couple. Yuya se sentit très gênée mais continua comme si rien ne la troublait.

Mais une balle sortie de nulle part arriva à vive allure vers Yuya qui ne pouvait pas l'esquiver, dû à son manque de réflexe, mais heureusement que le démon étais là pour protéger la jeune fille. Il donna un violent coup de poing pour changer la direction du projectile.

« Je t'ai encore sauvé la mise Planche à pain. » dit-il en la regardant d'un air triomphant. Yuya le regarda ahurie. . Dans un certain sens il avouait être le garçon au couteau, mais il pouvait aussi jouer la comédie pour se la péter. Yuya fut prise d'une certaine colère, mélange entre la frustration d'être dans l'ignorance et être face à un tel comportement. La belle explosa. Elle mis une gifle monumentale à Kyo qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Ca, c'est pour le baiser, et encore si tu appelles ça un baiser. » Murmura Yuya pour pas se faire entendre de ses camarades, mais assez fort pour que le démon l'entende car Akira arriva.

« Yuya !!! Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai dit de faire attention! »

« Toi ne recommence pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter ! Je suis une grande fille et je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Alors lâche-moi un peu! » Beugla la blonde qui laissa libre cours à sa rage démoniaque. Puis elle partit en laissant en plan un Kyo rouge de colère et Akira rouge aussi mais de honte.

Akira regarda Kyo qui l'observa à son tour, ce dernier lui fit un sourie diabolique. Le blond s'énerva toute de suite et commença son monologue sur la protection de Yuya.

Kyo lui répondit simplement.

« Les filles plates comme elle ne m'intéressent pas, y a rien à croquer. »

Akira serra les poings, il était furieux contre Kyo et sur ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il se retourna et repartit vers la bande. Lorsqu'il passa près de Kyoshiro, son ami lui dit.

« Calme-toi Akira, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il fait ça pour t'embêter. De toute façon d'une certaine manière il doit t'envier. »

« Tu crois ? » lui demanda perplexe le blond.

« Moi je ne crois pas. Kyo à toujours aimé la solitude, même après que l'on soit partis il semblait content. » Intervint Tigre rouge le ballon à la main.

« Vous vous trompez tous ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit se sentir seul ! » Insista Yukimura qui pour une fois avait laissé tomber une fille pour rejoindre une discutions sérieuse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit il reste un _sang mêlé_. » Dit d'une voix lasse Sasuke.

« On s'en fiche ! De toute façon il nous fera payer ce que l'on lui a fait il y a plus d'un an. » Dit Bonten de sa grosse voix. Il avait sûrement raison car tous acquiescèrent.

« Il nous faut protéger ce que nous avons de plus cher. » Raisonna Kyoshiro.

« Oui. » fit tout le monde en regardant avec peur les filles de leur groupe. Elles étaient certes courageuses et munies d'un fort caractère, elles restaient tout de même des proies faciles pour ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

* * *

Yuya était dans les toilettes du gymnase. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et réfléchissait comment coincer ce Kyo, résoudre l'affaire des drôles de type, celle du mec au couteau. . En fait plein de choses à faire. . . 

Par où commencer ?


End file.
